musicseriasfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
DaDa(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:рок Продюсер:Боб Эзрин Лейбл:Warner Треклист 1. DaDa 04:45 2. Enough's Enough 04:19 3. Former Lee Warmer 04:07 4. No Man's Land 03:51 5. Dyslexia 04:25 6. Scarlet and Sheba 05:1 7. I Love America 03:47 8. Fresh Blood 05:55 9. Pass the Gun Around 05:46 Тексты песен 1. DA DA Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da I don't know what you mean about nasty feelings, it's Let me help you out of this, you were starting to feel a certain way, violence, resentful. How do you know that? I told you? I told you that? That's right, remember yesterday? I don't want to talk about that, I don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about, uh, talk about something else. Ok? What would you like to talk about? Uh Tell me about your son. My son, yeah well, he took care of me. He's took care of me for a long, he still takes care of me. And she takes good, and she takes care of me. She takes, she takes good care of me. He takes care of me, Do you believe it I have a daughter too. You don't have a daughter. Yeah, I have a dauther, yeah. A son - you have a son, a son. No I, no I, all I have, I have I have a son, I have a son and a daughter, and a daughter. No, I have a son, daughter, daughter too, and a boy, and a boy Da Da Da Da I'm a little tired now Well that's alright, I think that's enough for today. I'm feeling rough and kinda hungry too. Da Da Who's my boy? 2. ENOUGH'S ENOUGH Enough's enough's enough's enough This year's been really really rough Hey Dad... What'd you do with mother Hey Dad... Why'd you hide your brother I just want to tell you that I'm really feeling bad I tell you Enough enough's enough's enough Enough enough's enough's enough I'm up to here with all your stuff Hey Dad... What'll happen now sir? Hey Dad... Can we live without her? I don't need your money, your position or your caddy, Daddy Enough enough's enough's enough When my mother died, she laid in bed and cried: "I'm going to miss you, my brave little cowboy" I saw my father smile (a smile he tried to hide) He told me "Son, I've really got you now, boy." So, come on, little cowboy Go buck and fuck and make a buck Gonna show me how, boy? I wish you lots and lots of luck Are you leavin' now, boy? Hey, Dad... try and keep this sacred Hey, Dad... how'd you hide the hatred I just want to tell you you're a lousy Dad to hell with you Enough's enough's enough's enough When my mother died, she layed in bed and cried: "I'm going to miss you, my brave little cowboy" I saw my father smile (a smile he tried to hide) He told me "Son, I've really got you now, boy." So, come on, little cowboy Enough! Eeeeeenough! Go fuck and fuck and make a buck Come and show me how, boy. You're going to need a lot of luck Mommy's little cowboy Hey, Dad... try and keep this sacred Hey, Dad... how'd you hide the hatred I just want to tell you you're a lousy Dad to hell with you Enough's enough's enough's enough Enough's enough's enough's enough Enough's enough's enough's enough Oh enough! 3. FORMER LEE WARMER In an upstairs room, under lock and key It's my brother, Former Lee All the mops and brooms keep him company Misconceived of the family Former Lee Warmer pulls up the covers to hide in his wrinkled bed No dreams go in, no dreams go out of the hole in his wrinkled head Former Lee Warmer When I hear him play in his twisted key That's the way he calls to me On a silver tray, I keep the master key In every way, he depends on me Former Lee Warmer, an old smoking jacket - holes in his satin sleeves Candle lit puddles, arthritic fingers, yellow stained ivory keys In an upstairs room under lock and key It's my brother, Former Lee And after all these years, I've never heard him speak I wonder what he thinks of me Former Lee Warmer peeks out the window When he feels really brave Former Lee Warmer waves at his father Out in the family grave He's flesh and blood to me I love him brotherly But, I don't want to be Former Lee 4. NO MAN'S LAND I got a job in Atlanta in a mall playing Santa Not because of any talent but because I was the only one the suit would fit Everybody shopping, little sticky kids were hopping on my lap with their fingers in my beard, I guess they thought that I was really it She sat down on my lap and said to me "I'm twenty three and I need someone You look like someone who could play with me Stay with me, all day with me" 'Cause I'm in no man's land Can't seem to find a real man You know I'm lookin' for a steel man She said I'm in no man's land I'm gonna show you a real good time I'd gladly pay you double overtime She was beggin' to be mine, but my job was on the line Should I say or should I go? I just didn't know ...Hmmmm I left fifty kids standin' in line, they were whining, they were crying and their mothers they were screaming in hysterics and I swear I never heard such profanity I dropped my suit on the floor, they were trying to block the door They were calling her a whore They were driven to nativital insanity We drove away in her Mercedes Benz, dirty blond split ends in the breeze She said "I want to put you under my tree You're just a little gift from me to me" 'Cause I'm in no man's land Can't seem to find a real man You know I'm lookin' for a steel man She said I'm in no man's land You know I'm ready for a real good time I'd gladly pay you double overtime She had money all her life She wasn't lookin' to become my wife She said, "I hope you understand, I just want a nightful of man, Sonny" She didn't notice I was thin with a delicate chin Nor the softness of my skin, nor the scent of my other personalities She didn't see through my disguise - didn't see it in my eyes She was in for a surprise when she discovered my emotional plurality She said "Come and lay down on the floor with me It's warmer here by the fire" She didn't know that there was more of me She'd have to learn to love all four of me 'Cause I'm in no man's land I'm lookin' for the real me If only I could feel me You know I'm in no man's land Sometimes I gotta play me It's really hard to stay me Hey, I'm in no mans land I'm looking for the real me If only I could feel me You know I'm in no man's land Sometimes I gotta play me It's really hard to stay me Oh, I'm in no man's land I'm looking for the real me If only I could feel me 5. DYSLEXIA Sometimes my world goes upside down Sometimes I see things backwards When I go walking in town, can't get back home Someimes I see things right to left And I know that's not right at all But since I bumped into you, I bump into walls And no one knows what's wrong with me They think that I got dropsie Is dis love? Or is dyslexia Dyslexia Dyslexia I've got these glasses real thick and green Just like the bottoms of coke bottles I stumble 'round my house, so strange to me Sometimes my world goes upside down Sometimes I see things backwards But since I bumped into you, I bump into walls And no one knows what's wrong with me They think that I got dropsie Is dis love? Or is dyslexia Dyslexia Dyslexia I've got these glasses real thick and green Just like the bottoms of coke bottles I stumble 'round my house, so strange to me Sometimes my world goes upside down Sometimes I see things backwards But since I bumped into you, I bump into walls And no one knows what's wrong with me They think that I got dropsie Is dis love? Or is dyslexia Dyslexia Dyslexia, yeah Dyslexia Dyslexia, no Dyslexia yeah no yeah no yeah no yeah... 6. SCARLET AND SHEBA Scarlet wants to hold me, wearing just a red-veiled hat Sheba's in the shadows waiting for her turn at bat In the parlour where the lights are low A vulture sister act, I watch their show They're trying to kill me, want to pick my bones Methodically, erotically I just want your body, Sheba I don't want your brain Scarlet gets what's left of my remains I just want your body, Sheba You lock me up in chains Scarlet, she can referee the game Scarlet likes to scold me, showers me with all her love Sheba's in a bad mood, sharpening her black fur glove With blood and honey attitude They'll never know my gratitude I'm crossed with longitude and latitude Upon my back... with a crack I just want your body, Sheba I don't want your brain Scarlet gets what's left of my remains I just want your body, Sheba You lock me up in chains Scarlet, she can referee the game I just want your body, Sheba I don't want your brain Scarlet gets what's left of my remains I just want your body, Sheba You lock me up in chains Scarlet, she can referee the game 7. I LOVE AMERICA I love that mountain with those four big heads I love Velveeta slapped on Wonder Bread I love a commie... if'n he's good and dead, yup I love America I love Old Glory and homemade pie I think them Ruskies should be sterilized I love my chicken Kentucky Fried... Finger Lickin' Good! Hey there, this is A.B. Cooper from Cooper's Carnival of Clean and Classic Cars It's our Fourth of July ... sale. Here at Cooper's Carnival of Clean and Classic Cars At the corner of Collins and Commerce I've got lot full of the finest funny looking cars money can buy At prices even you can afford So come on down and say hello to me, and granny And bring the kids to meet my snake I say, "bye" Granny says, "bye" and the snake says, "sssssssssss" I love General Patton in World War II My Pocket Fisherman and my Crazy Glue I love the Beav and Wally too, yeah I love America I love the bomb, hot dogs and mustard I love my girl, but I sure don't trust her I love what the Indians did to Custer I love America Here they come! There they go! I love my jeans and I love my hair I love a real tight skirt and a real nice pair And on the fourth of July, I love the rockets' red glare I love America I watch the A-Team every Tuesday night I graduated, but I ain't to bright I love Detroit 'cause I was born to fight I love America I love the Tigers but I hate the Mets I ride my Hog but I race my Vette I gotta job, but hell I'm still in debt I love America I love my bar and I love my truck I'd do most anything to make a buck I love a waitress who loves to... flirt! They're the best kind I love America Turn me on Well, I gotta go now I love America Bye Bye, I tell you what though, I really do love it You ain't going to catch me at no mayday rally 8. FRESH BLOOD All the neighbours never see me But they wonder why I walk around at night he gets hungry - I go hunting In the moonlit streets For somebody that's right Fresh blood, a sanguinary feast Is all he's living for And he craves it more and more Showgirls, businessmen in suits in the midnight rain If they walk alone are never seen again In the paper, seems a florist Found in Lincoln Park, died of some anemia No one raped her, poor Doloris, Just detained her and drained her on the spot Fresh blood, a sanguinary feast Is all he's living for And he craves it more and more Old men, ladies of the night walking in the rain If they walk alone are never seen again Fresh blood it goes through me, flows through me Fresh blood inside of me, cry to me Fresh blood it goes through me, flows through me Fresh blood inside of me, cry to me No one calls and no one visits We're like a couplet out of Desolation Row We don't want them to want to know us 'Cause when they do, they get a little bit too close Fresh blood, a sanguinary feast is all I'm living for and I crave it more and more Bad girls, cops on the beat in the midnight rain If they're out alone, are never seen again Fresh blood it goes through me, flows through me Fresh blood inside of me, cry to me Fresh blood it goes through me, flows through me Fresh blood inside of me, cry to me Fresh blood it goes through me, flows through me Fresh blood inside of me, cry to me Fresh blood it goes through me, flows through me Fresh blood inside of me, cry to me Fresh blood it goes through me, flows through me Fresh blood inside of me, cry to me, cry to me Fresh blood it goes through me, flows through me Fresh blood inside of me, cry to me, cry to me 9. PASS THE GUN AROUND Sonny wakes up in the morning feeling kinda sick Needs a little Stoli Vadka, needs it really quick Sees a little blood run from his eyes Feels a little hotel paralyzed Pass the gun around Give everyone a shot... give everyone a shot, you gotta Pass the gun around And throw me in the local river, let me float away I wake up watching cartoons... the television's on There's a couple of party balloons and all my money's gone She was just a reason to unwind And actually the last thing I could find Why don't you, pass the gun around Give everyone a shot... give everyone a shot, you better Pass the gun around And dump me in the local river, let me float away float away, ah float away Pass the gun around Give everyone a shot... give everyone a shot, why don't you Pass the gun around Throw me in the local river, let me float away Sonny wakes up in the morning, there's a stranger in his bed Someone's pounding on the hotel door, he wishes he was dead I've had so many blackout nights before I don't think I can take this anymore Why don't you, pass the gun around Give everyone a shot... give everyone a shot, why don't you Pass the gun around Give everyone a shot... give everyone a shot, we're gonna Pass the gun around Give everyone a shot... give everyone a shot, we're gonna Pass the gun around Give everyone a shot... give everyone a shot, you gotta Pass the gun around Give everyone a shot... give everyone a shot, you gotta Pass the gun around Give everyone a shot... give everyone a shot, you gotta Pass the gun around Da Da Категория:Рок Категория:Элис Купер Категория:Альбомы Категория:1980-е